Evening with the Tsurugas
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: When our favorite couple was invited by the Ishibashi brother agian but this time they brought a little package with them.


Title: Evening with the Tsuruga

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime:

Status:

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Stoy which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

"Good morning and welcome every boy for another show of Bridge Rock! Tonight our guests are very special and near to our hearts! Though they brought a little package that I know everyone will love!" introduced by the eldest Ishibashi, "Please welcome! The Tsuruga family!" pointing at the back stage door.

Ren came out first waving to the crowed who was then followed by his wife Kyoko and to the joy of the audience they brought their little baby carried by Kyoko.

"Please have a seat!" offered by the youngest Ishibashi.

"Thank you for granting our request, Tsuruga-san" offering the middle Ishibashi's hand to Ren.

"Don't mention it Shinichi-san" replied by the famous actor.

"Besides… it's always fun every time we guest in your show" Kyoko added bouncing the happy baby on her hand playing his remote control car.

"YAAAA AHAHAHAH!" the baby shaking the poor toy in hand when he handed the remote to his dad.

Ren took the other toy.

"Hello?" Yuusei cooed the baby who giggled trying to reach his nose.

"How old is he?" asked Hikaru.

"About twenty-three months" Kyoko replied.

"Wow he's already one year and nine months old! It was just like yesterday you were mobbed by the other media people about getting pregnant now the baby is this old already!" Hikaru burst.

"Well, it's always like that" Kyoko giggled.

"From the day this little falla was born he was already famous I don't know if it's because you're both Japan's top male and female actors or his cuteness" cooed by Hikaru some more.

"Well, enough of that, I heard you both had a new upcoming new movie which I heard was about Mafia?" asked Yuusei.

"Yes… my character would be the boss and who was newly voted and chosen, I'll be playing the revenge type kind of character" Ren stated.

"I'll play as the company CEO who's personality is well… clue less, care free… but smart" she giggled remembering her scrip.

"And?" the three boys asked.

"Well, please watch the movie, it would not be thrilling if we spoil you" Laughed by Ren.

"True… but can you at least tell us the genre and your relation to each other?" Shinichi pointed.

"Well, that wouldn't hurt right, Ren?" she asked her husband.

"Well, I guess…" he replied.

"Ohh that's great!" replied by the trio.

"Well. I'll be playing as the boss who'll come a cross the lady CEO who will be forced to marry me, making the genre action and romance" he stated shortly but making things clear the audience squealed.

"Looks like everyone's excited for the ne movie!" said by Shinichi.

"DAAAADADADADA!" the baby reaching to Ren, "PWAY?!" he burst in cute English making the people awe at him.

"Looks like we can finally see Japan's most desirable man on his daddy mode" jest by Yuusei.

"Okay… okay…" chuckled Ren where he took the baby and sat on the floor like it was his own house.

Switching on the remote and the car he played with it while the baby enjoyed watching and clapping.

"I think little Tsuruga needs to meet our friend Bo?" said by Hikaru making Kyoko giggle.

"OOOOHH BOO! YOU HAVE A NEW PLAY MATE!" called by Yuusei comically making Ren laugh.

The white Chicken mascot came out wearing a huge jumper and a basket loads of plushy toys, putting it beside Ren the baby reach for it.

Ren placed it in front of him making the cute one year old grab what he wants, picking up two plushy cars he handed one to the chicken, "Aww" the ladies reacted to his cuteness while Bo comically blushed taking it and playing with him.

"Well, I can see Bo took a liking to little Koun" giggled Kyoko.

"Give the big chicken a huggy, baby Koun" Ren baby talked.

"LAAAAAB!" the baby open his arms wide and hugged the chicken, "LAAAAAB KICKEN!" he cutely said again.

"Goodness who's been teaching him English?" asked by Hikaru.

"My brother in-law" Kyoko giggled.

"Ren-san has a brother?" they were all now interested.

"Well yes… he work as Defense Ministry Major here in Japan and graduated as a lawyer here in Tokyo University" he stated.

"And can we know him some more?" they pressed their luck.

"Well, he doesn't like attention, also he loved his job" Kyoko thought.

"Hm… no wonder we never heard anything about him.

"Well, he regularly visit us and loves our son dearly, he brngs toy cars and many more, even guns" Ren chuckled thinging of it.

"So… when little Koun grows up he's be an action star then?" asked by Yuusei.

"Though he will not do his own stunts" pressed by Kyoko making Ren amused.

"Well, the mommy instincts is kicking in.. huh, honey?" Ren chuckled.

"Wait till this baby is born and comes out to be a girl" kyko glared at her husband wh continued to chuckle.

"And?" he teased.

"And she'll get her first role where a guy could kiss her" and that did it making poor Ren stiff.

"Not on my watch…" he said with a serious face.

"Thought so…" she replied.

Noticing the crowed and the hosts dumb folded about the news.

"Kyoko-chan, are you pregnant?" asked by a still shock Shinichi.

"Well, technically I'm two month pregnant…" she stated.

The studio broke hell after that confirmation, the poor baby cried out of the noise where the producer needed to get the show some short break.

"When we comeback we have we have Fuwa Shotarou as our musical act!" no one noticed when Hikaru announced, the audience were too busy murmuring and whispering to their seat mates.

While the staff was too busy searching in the internet for something.

Later one when the show went on air again like what Hikaru had said Sho performed his newly released song and everyone especially the ladies suealed, as he finished and about to leave the cute baby called.

"UNCWLE PUDDIE!" he squealed reaching for him.

"I'll treat you next time buddy" Sho ruffling his head while Ren gave him a friendly nod.

"Puddie?" asked by Shinichi.

"Baby Koun calls Fuwa-san Uncle Pudding" giggled Kyoko.

"Pudding?" the hosts snickered.

"Apparently Uncle Sho had introduced his favorite food to Baby Koun and this little follow actually took a liking to it!" Kyoko revealed.

"No wonder!" laughed by Yuusei.

"Anyway while we were on break, our producer had search the internet about your brother however his bio was blocked" Hikaru explained.

"That would be expected" replied by Ren.

"However we found some of his pictures" he added.

Then an image of his brother where he worn formal full uniform with traditional katana on hand, posing with his stoic posture.

"Here's another one that the ladies would find ahem… it's in their language now…" excused by Shinichi.

When a picture of a buff soldier appeared only wearing his tactical camo pants and equally huge boots carrying his rifle on hand with a slight smile, his hair was a little messed up, though it was neatly cute to a faded hair cut.

"Wow… Ren-san and his brother looks very identical!" burst by Shinichi.

"Why do I see him attractive?" blurted by Yuusei out of nowhere making the host and the couple look at him strangely.

"I think… Koudi is not gonna like this one bit…" said Ren chuckling nervously.

"Funny how he will say, bro you look like mom or your wife didn't feed you , you look skinny" giggled Kyoko as she imitated Ren's brother.

"Well, I look fine in my state…" Ren replied.

"Anyways, how come Ren-san wants to hide his family from the public?" asked by Hikaru.

"Well, it just It's my way of respecting their space and I want to keep my private life private, no need to tell everyone what me and my family do, like my parents they want a quiet life also my mother in-law, which me and my wife respects" he explained where the host easily understood.

"And your brother?" Yuusei [pointed making his co hosts look at him more.

"Haha… he like a quiet and private life, also he doesn't want any fan girls… he told us that he had enough nurses crowding him every time he has a check up or get his friend to clean up his gun wounds" Ren chuckled remembering his brother's rants.

"I hope next time you bring him along too" Yuusei stated.

"Want meto make a call now to tell him to visit you later?" joked Ren making Yuusei stutter and panicked.

"Dear… stop that… he's blushing!" Kyoko joked too.

"Now that I've noticed where's Bo and little Koun" Yuusei diverted their attention to the baby.

"AWWW" the audience cooed looking at the baby sleeping on Bo's wings while the chicken gently side swept making the baby sleep soundly.

"And I thought Bo's a roster not a hen" Joked by Hikaru.

Bo handed the sleeping baby back to his mother, "Thank you Bo-chan" Kyoko smiled making the mascot blush.

"Before we end is there anything you want to plug?" asked by Hikaru.

"Thank you" the couplet thanked the hosts, "Please watch our latest evening drama called, Family mayhem, with the cast of me, Kyoko, Takumi, misaki and the famous classic musical duo as our neighbor Len and Kahoko!" Ren added.

"Thank you again for coming and see you soon!" thanked by Shinichi.

"Well, that's all for tonight folk! See you next episode~" The three hosts bid their good bye and gave the couple a hand shake while Bo gave the baby a Bo plushy and the toy plushy car he was playing earlier.

As the show ended the couple bid their goodbye one last time and headed to their managers, moments later the baby woke up and was happy to his new toys, Yashiro received an angry call form Ren's brother and ranted about his involvement again.

~End

A/N: Here's another of my Ren and Kyoko fanfic hope you like it, now I realized many hated Sho so I actually made a short sigmet for him here where he just became a good uncle and introduced the food called pudding, lol (I'm sorry) /shot/ anyway show me some love by leave a review and tell me what you think.

Ang nag mamahal:

~Yaj


End file.
